Gundam seed
by sushiisawesome
Summary: what would happen if kira was actually captures read to find out


Bridge of the Archangel

"You are now docked in Artemis, we will be sending in a few inspection officers." The archangel crew sighed in relief they thought it would be over.

Artemis base

The Lu Cruset team was excited they would finally capture the archangel.

"I can't believe how stupid the naturals are," said Dearka laughing

"Yeah now we get to see who the strike's pilot is," said Yzak

"I doesn't matter to me," said Nicol

Athrun stood there quietly thinking Kira are you really there?

"Athrun?" said Nicol "Are you ok?"

Archangel hangar

Kira was walking down the hallway when he ran into Lt. La Flaga. He bumped into Kira and told him to put a lock on the Strike's OS. He went into the strike and activated the computer. He went to work right away but just as he was finishing he saw a few red uniforms walking into the deck. Kira thought what the hell are ZAFT soldiers doing here? Kira decided to tell the rest of the crew.

Archangel Bridge

"Captain" yelled Kira "There are ZAFT forces in this ship there are no alliance soldiers at this base!"

"Are you sure Kira?" asked Captain Ramius

"Yes so I think we should start evacuation orders while that happens I'll make sure the Strike doesn't fall into ZAFT's hands" said Kira.

Just then ZAFT soldiers came into the bridge with rifles in their hands. Kira ran for the door, but just at that moment Athrun and a few other ZAFT pilots he ran pass them but stopped.

"Athrun Zala?" said Kira

Athrun turned to look and said "Don't you dare try and run I know you're the pilot of the Strike Kira Yamato."

The other pilots stared at Athrun in amazement and other mixed feelings.

"You mean to tell us he's the Strike's pilot and it seems like you know things that we don't know about him as well?" asked Dearka

"Yes he's the Strike's pilot and he's a Coordinator" answered Athrun

"A Coordinator? You mean he's a traitor" asked Yzak

"I'm not a traitor, it's just that if I left the Archangel my civilian friends would die" said Kira as he started to walk away.

Then Kira breaks into a run towards the deck he dodges bullets from a few guns and jumps into the strikes cockpit. He tries to activate the computers but it doesn't work. Damn it must be the main battery is out of juice said Kira in his thoughts. He hears Athrun and the other pilots and closes the cockpit.

"Kira! Open up" yells Athrun

Kira charges the battery and turns on the cpg computers nothing works.

"KUSO!" he says

"Kira your surrounded you have no choice but surrender" says Athrun

Kira climbs out and is hand cuffed by Yzak (which sucks). He is escorted to the bridge where he sees something unexpected.

Archangel Bridge

"My what do we

have here?" asks Commander Cruset

"Sir this is the Strike's pilot" reports Nicol

The commander circles Kira and asks "So you're a Coordinator?"

Kira answers "Yes"

The ZAFT soldiers except the commander and Athrun stare at Kira.

"Come with me there is something you need to see before I say anything else" implores the Commander

Kira follows him to the Vesalius and looks upon a picture labeled as the first Coordinator. The first coordinator what does this have to do with the situation thought Kira.

"Kira these people are the reason why the war started, there trying to wipe us out. So are you sure you want to help them kill your own people?" asked the commander.

"I know what you want and I'll say yes on the condition that everyone on the archangel is not killed" stated Kira firmly.

"You have my word and welcome to the team" said the commander pleased. He pushed a button and Kira left

Back on the Archangel

Kira was packing up having mixed feelings. Am I doing the right thing? Tell me I'm doing the right thing he thought. His thoughts went racing until he heard Athrun down the hallway. He looked up and then looked away he wanted to be alone for a while. When he was done he lay down on his bed and stared at birdie. He disturbed when there was 4 knocks on his door. It opened as he sat up Athrun and the other pilots starring at birdie.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kira

"No it's just that I can't believe you still have birdie Kira" said Athrun

"Great well if that's it will you leave me alone for a while I have to do something" said Kira as he ran out of the room.

Archangel hangar

Kira sits in the strike's cockpit he sighed as he thought about all the people he had meet the Captain and everyone else. He soon falls asleep a few hours later he wakes up with a start. He looks around to see if he is still in the strike's cockpit. Instead he is in bed and not on the archangel. He sits up and pulls something from his arm. What's an IV doing on my arm I'm not sick or at least I hope thought Kira.

"So you're awake" said Athrun

"Athrun where am I?" said Kira

"On a ZAFT ship we're taking you to the homeland." Said Athrun

Everything fell silent why were they taking Kira to the homeland? Kira was about to say something when the door slid open and a few armed ZAFT soldiers came in accompanied by Plant Supreme Council Chairman Zala. He and Athrun both saluted him as he came near the bed. When did Athrun's father become chairman? Thought Kira.

"I see you were able to convince the pilot to become part of ZAFT Athrun." Said chairman Zala with surprise.

"Yes sir he came willingly" reported Athrun. "He's a skilled mobile suit pilot even without proper training. From the reports we can determine he will be a great asset to ZAFT"

"Oh well I guess we'll leave him with the Lu Cruset team" said Chairman Zala.

"Yes sir" said Athrun and Kira.

The End


End file.
